


Day 1: A Selfie Together

by MysticalKC



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, date, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalKC/pseuds/MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 1: A Selfie Together - Fred/Hermione. Hermione takes Fred out on a date in the muggle part of the country.





	Day 1: A Selfie Together

**Author's Note:**

> Set in modern day. Thanks for reading x

Hermione laughed as Fred spun her around. She’d decided to surprise him and take him to a theme park for their date knowing that he’d love the thrill. Judging by his reaction it was a good idea.  
“We get to go on one of those?” He asked pointing to a roller coaster that sailed by them at 100mph.  
“One of those roller coasters and many many more rides,” She replied.  
“Wow,” He muttered, “Have I ever told you that I love you?”  
“Yes, you tell me every day. I love you too,” She smiled, “I still can’t believe that you asked me out on April Fools Day and had the cheek to get all sad and mopey when I said no.”  
“Ah, the day you broke my heart,” He sniffled wiping fake tears away, “I’ll never forget that feeling.”  
“I thought it was a prank!” She exclaimed, “I mean it was your birthday too so I didn’t think you’d actually forget that it was a day for pranking! Can you blame me?”  
“Fair point,” He answered, “Can we go on a roller coaster now?”  
“I suppose so,” She sighed.  
He grinned his Weasley Twin grin before grabbing her hand and nearly dragging her over to the closest roller coaster.

*3 hours later*  
“Wow,” Fred gasped, “I love this place! We need to bring George next time!”  
“I knew you’d like it and I’m already thinking up a suitable day for us to bring George,” Hermione smiled while putting her phone back in her pocket.  
“What’s that?” He asked with a puzzled frown.  
“It’s my mobile phone,” She answered, “I can take pictures, send messages and call people with it.”  
“Really? That can do that?” He questioned with disbelief written into every freckle, “Why have I never seen you with it before now?”  
“Well we haven’t been anywhere muggle and it doesn’t work around our area yet,” She answered, “That’s something I’m working on, getting technology and magic to mix.”  
“That’s my girl,” He smiled, “Why don’t you show me a little of how it works and take a picture?”  
“Ok but what shall I take a picture of?” She wondered, “ Oh I know! Let’s take a selfie together!”  
“A selfie?” He frowned, “What’s that?”  
“It’s basically a close up picture of us both or of just one of us,” She smiled taking her phone out of her pocket and bringing the camera app up, “Ready?”  
He nodded and bent to kiss her cheek watching the light pink flush appear on her cheeks. Now he was ready.  
“Now smile,” She instructed positioning the phone into the correct position to take a selfie.  
“Yes Ma’am,” He saluted with a smile.  
She rolled her eyes with a laugh as he looked down at her with a smile that had always been reserved just for Hermione Granger. She’d pressed the button at just the right moment to capture the perfect moment between a couple that were made for each other.  
And that selfie will forever be the couple’s favourite selfie of all the ones they end up taking together in the future and it will take centre stage in their home for as long as they both shall live.


End file.
